The present invention relates to an electric power generating apparatus and a method and, more particularly, to an electric power generating apparatus, which is provided with an external reformer having a reformer section and a fuel cell stack having an electric power generating cell section formed with a plurality of cell plates and separators that are alternately laminated, and its related method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-237635 discloses an electric power generating apparatus including a high temperature-type steam reformer and an internal reforming-type fuel cell, with a low temperature-type reformer being disposed upstream of fuel gas of the high temperature-type steam reformer. Even if the ratio of S/F between steam S and fuel F to be introduced into the system is low, such a structure restricts a fuel electrode layer of the fuel cell from being deposited with carbon, thereby improving the electric power generating efficiency.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-306592 discloses an electric power generating apparatus equipped with a solid oxide-type fuel cell, a reformer, an air pre-heater and a heat recovery unit. Such a structure is intended to improve a total operating efficiency in a cogeneration system (waste heat power plant) to provide heat and electricity.
EP1047144A1 relates to a hybrid-type electric power generation system equipped with a quick start-up reformer, an engine which doubles as a reformer, and a solid oxide-type fuel cell adapted to generate electric power with exhaust gases of the engine.